The Luciano Family of YoWorld
and Alfredo.]] , Charles, Alfredo and Antonio. ]] ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ The Luciano Family of YoWorld (LCF) is one of the earliest mafia families in YoWorld, Originally owned by Charles Luciano, Luciano is now owned by Vito Luciano. Luciano is one of the few powerful families having more than 100 members. Luciano also has been home of the few most powerful and innovation people in YoWorld. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ 'Origins' Luciano was founded by Charles Luciano (Charles Baker) originally in 2009. At that time, due to the popularity of YoWorld, it had 60% more members than it has now. Luciano also claims it gained the title of the most powerful family during that time period. History In the late 2009 on YoVille (now known as YoWorld), Charles Luciano was the founder of the Luciano family and Don Vito Corleone asked Charles for a new name for Corleone after the war with Barzini. Don Vito Corleone was suggesting the name should be "Andolini" but the Corleone members didn't like the name of it. Then Charles thought of the name which was Luciano, that's when History happened. Don Vito Corleone became Don Vito Luciano. One year later, Luciano became Corleone again, which left Luciano name abandon, Don Vito Corleone told to make his own family, Charles became as Founder and Boss the of Luciano. Luciano became a branch of Corleone in 2012, Luciano reached over 200 members then Charles had to retire for personal reasons, Charles made Henry Costello as the Boss, he was a UnderBoss in Costello already (UB Henry Costello) but he accepted the offer, Henry became "Don Henry Luciano", 2013 Henry left the game forever. Then no one was in charge of Luciano, it became a Dead Mafia. On January 2014, Some unknown person named Aro tried to run Luciano without Charles Luciano permission. On end of March 2014, Nicky Costello came back so as Charles both re-started Luciano once again, they made over 100 Members in 2-3 days. Panther and DiPreta Families merged into Luciano as one big family and the family had connections with the Yo Government which made them unstoppable to the other families. Aro was telling all the YoWorld Mafia Leaders, that Charles and Nicky were fake. 05 April 2014 - The meeting took place with Charles and Aro. Aro said "Eoin Qurike and Nick Lombardi made me Boss of Luciano" and then Charles angrily said "Eoin & Nick have no power over Luciano, what's so ever!", Aro has apologized to Charles for trying to ran a family that did not belong to him, Charles forgave him, Aro has made his own Mafia "Lannister", They became allies with each other. The family shut down in Christmas 2015 due the family went out of control since Charles left YoWorld because real life kept catching him up, The family was turning against each other. November 2018, Charles made his son, Vito Luciano as the head of the Family and boss of his entire Organizations. 'The 201'5 Fall During the last months of 2015, a group of Luciano, collectively called the Revolutionists went against the leadership of the then Boss, Don Frank Luciano (Morgan McTurner). The revolutionists wanted the leadership of Frank to end and thus revolted against him and proposed a new leadership plan for Luciano which wanted Nicky Luciano (Nicky Costello) to run the family. The revolutionists, in early October 2015 got too powerful, gaining more members than the anti-revolutionists itself and then Frank left while deleting all groups and chats. This caused all the members of the family to be lost. A revolutionist, Logan Luciano (Logan Costello) brought together many of the members under his leadership; discarding the original 4 leaders plan and gave himself the title of the Boss. However his leadership caused many more problems and another revolution titled "The LCF Revolution 2.0" started. This leadership was short-lived as when November neared, Logan left. This caused chaos and problems in the family and around 20-30 members left the family. This was known as Later that year, Nicky Luciano (Nicky Costello) became the Boss of the Family. Between Early December of 2015, many members left Luciano due to trust issues with Nicky Luciano (Nicky Costello) the person who had worked hard to make Luciano try to reach its former glory also left. Many more left, Charles Luciano had told Eoin Quirke to stop stealing his business ideas, Later of that week Charles sent few Luciano members over to Quirke's Yard, since that day Eoin was never seen or heard on YoWorld ever again. Couple of weeks later Charles left YoWorld and The Luciano Family was officially shut down. Current Status Luciano Family currently running under the leadership of Vito Luciano the son of Charles Luciano, Vito now owns all Charles Organizations. Relationship with other Families The relationship between Luciano and the Mafia Families of YoWorld has a very complicated history, Luciano has Allies with the most of the other Families and the Governments.Category:Fan Created Content Category:YoWorld Role-Players Category:YoWorld Families